


From Darkness to Light (and Into the Beginning)

by GrimTamlain



Series: I Am Yours and You Are Mine [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Freeform, The Beginning, smut if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimTamlain/pseuds/GrimTamlain
Summary: “It’s time to come home,” he whispered into her ear, the sound vibrating through her entire body. “Little Flower.”
Relationships: Eobard Thawne|Harrison Wells/Original Female Character, Harrison "Nash" Wells/Original Female Character, Infinite Harrison Wells/Original Female Character
Series: I Am Yours and You Are Mine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167512





	From Darkness to Light (and Into the Beginning)

**Author's Note:**

> another drabble, the beginning, of my OG Female Character Persephone and her soul mate, infinite Harrison Wells

She remembers the absolute darkness, remembers seeing herself floating in the vast emptiness, the only light coming from the soft purple glow that enveloped her body. She remembered the absolute silence, the only sound the beating of her heart and the sound of her breathing. She remembered the absolute loneliness, the only company the voices of the gods raging in her mind. Before she fell into the long slumber, she had raged in that darkness, the view of the giant balls of fire she threw continuously going, never ending, until the darkness swallowed it. She lost track of time, had only her crown of flowers for the first handful of days, and then they all blurred together in the darkness.

She was awoken from her slumber by a tinging _thunk_ , disturbing her in a way she never thought possible. And then it dawned on her. _Sound_. Something other than her breathing, her heartbeat. She dropped to the ground, her bare feet touching the cold of the darkness at her feet, watching as the shadows rippled away from where she stepped as if she were on water, the glow of her body allowing her to watch the rippling effect for a moment before it disappeared into the blackness she had known for so long.

And then her worldview shattered as light exploded into her darkness, blinding her. Then _he_ was there, silhouetted in the light. She thought she would feel an undeniable rage seeing him, but he was _different_. This wasn’t her captor, her betrayer. This was someone else entirely. Her savior.

“ _Persephone_.” His voice sent heated chills across her body, the soft, quiet growl echoing into her darkness soothing her to the core of her being. He held his hand out to her, and when she took it red electricity met the purple that was hers, sparking across their skin. She felt charged, felt as if her body had been turned to glass, like when lightning strikes sand. He shattered her entire sense of self, and meticulously pieced her back together, his large hands sliding sensually over her skin, taking his time. She felt her breath hitch, blinded by the pleasure he was giving her, felt his warm mouth on her neck. She ghosted close to an edge, and then he pulled back, the slight quirk of his lips causing a yearning in her to please him, to have _his_ attention on her and her alone.

They came together, from the darkness and the light, from electricity and fire to _each other_. Her world exploded around her when he finally allowed her to break the edge, his smile sharp, his fingers around the column of her throat, biting harshly into her pulse points; her head was spinning, her senses overwhelmed.

“ _It’s time to come home,”_ he whispered into her ear, the sound vibrating through her entire body. “ _Little Flower_.”


End file.
